Intros
I have used many intros over the years. This page is a list of intros that were made and used. SuperPCWizKid Era (2012-13) v1.0 (2/2012) Originally proposed for a never made tutorial, this intro had my 2011/2012 version SM64 recolor and his other Marios entering the castle. v1.1 (5/11/2012) Random scenes recorded. Used once in May 2012, and again (sped up) in January 2013. v2.0 (5/18/2012) Never used. It's really a slightly different version of the previous version. v2.1 - Mario Productions (8/2012) First intro to use a name other than the most important three: SuperPCWizKid, GamesToonsPlus, and VersaWizKid. Also had an outro to go with it. v3.0 - SuperPCWizKid Pokemon Videos (12/2012-6/2013) A 30 second long intro with the Pokemon Black 3 Starter Only Run, Shiny Pokemon, Game Glitches, and Pokemon Card Fights. None of these really made it onto the channel, but is a very memorable and sentimental intro to me. v3.0.1 - Christmassy (12/2012) Never used. Same concept as 3.0, but with the three major intended videos for the 2012 Holiday Season. v3.0.2 - SPC+2 (1-2/2013) Only used once. Originally intended for the SPC+2 merge, but later became a collab intro, never used again. v3.1 (2/2013) Also known as SuperPCWizKid for Workgroups v3.11, this 10 second intro had random pictures of random things I liked. Except Honey Smacks, which was a leftover image from January 2012. Only used in February 2013. v4.0 (3/1-5/2013) This intro was only used from March 1-5, 2013. v4.1 (3/2013) This intro was only used once in May 2013. v4.2 (3/31/2013) This intro was made by SuperChespin for me winning his first contest. It was only used on April Fools! (2013) v4.2.1 (4-5/2013) Due to copyright issues, the music (Bowser's Galaxy Generator from Super Mario Galaxy 2) was replaced with this remix. Everything else remains unchanged. v4.3 (6/21-23/2013) v4.4 (6/25-28/2013) This intro was unique as the blue space had text that would describe the video a little bit would be different for each one. v4.5 (7/2013) v5.0 (7/31/2013) GamesToonsPlus Era (2013-15) v4.6 - A Fresh Start (12/2013) - Not in 4/22/18 intro history This intro was originally numbered 1.0. Despite the numbering scheme, this and 4.7 were made after 5.0. v4.7 (12/2013) - Not in 4/22/18 intro history This intro was originally numbered 1.1. v5.1 (4/2014) A big change in my intros. This one was made by Digital Bear Productions in FlixPress, brought the quality up to 720p, in true widescreen, and had dubstep. Best intro ever? Except for the fact it was only used in April 2014, no other time. v6.0 (10/2015) - My "Awesome" Intro Only used on one video, during the time I was a total idiot. Digital Ram and (Retro)Tech101/Road Tripper Digital Ram Productions (8-9/2016) Used in a few videos. Digital Ram Productions II (9/2016) Never used. Digital Ram minus Productions (9/2016) Never used. Bite Your Apple (9/2016) Never used. v6.1 (9/2016) Used on one video, never before uploaded as of 4/27/2018. v6.1.1i (10/2016) Never used. v6.1.1o (10/2016) Never used. v6.2 (4/2017) Trinitron. v6.2.1 (5/2017) RetroTech101 Presents title card. v6.3 (11/30/17 and 1/2018) Only used twice. v6.3.1a/b (12/2017) Christmas edition of v6.3 v6.3.2 (1/2018) Only the last part was used in a video. v3.0.0.5 - Five Year Anniversary Edition This is a more up-to date version of Intro v3.0 made exactly 5 years after it was created, on December 15, 2017. The music was replaced with a MIDI remix of the same song used (Pokemon B/W Elite Four), and the font is changed to the more (at the time) channel-consistent Highway Gothic. v3.0.1.5 - Five Year Anniversary Christmas Edition A more up-to date version of Intro v3.0.1 made on December 23, 2012. Unlike FYAE, the music and font remain the same as v3.0.1. VersaWizKid v6.3.9 - Nicktoons Blob Nicktoons blob. VersaWizKid Presents, (insert topic here), title card. Only used for two videos. v6.4 - 10 Seconds of Buildup First use was in April 2018. With this intro, later months add another instrument to the music. Later in May 2018, an outro was added which is literally the intro played backwards. This intro has a video title window, not carried over v6.4.1 - Updated Sequence Interruption has been changed to a BSOD with the Power Macintosh 6100 crash sound. This version also has an outro like later videos with Intro v6.4. This version drops the video's title window. v6.4.5 - Updated Sequence (again) Updated sequence for v7, but music from the 640 series made slightly higher pitch. Interruption has been changed to a SM64-style iris transition, which continues in the video in place of v6.4's title window. The iris transition also applies to the outro, again, literally the intro played backwards. v7 Same as v6.4.5 but uses the full version of BW's Victory Road. October 2018 made an update by changing Dawn VS Cynthia to Serena crossdressing. The outro (still the backwards intro) now has a byline reading ©2002-2018 VersaWizKid Productions